


Rough

by Jay_eagle



Series: Smutty Sunday [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Smutty Sunday prompt: "Rough".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fractionallyfoxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/gifts).



“Come on.” Martin pushed at Carl’s shoulders, finding him unyielding beyond a momentary backwards twitch, quickly corrected. Carl’s eyes were almost coal-black in the dim light of the grubby courtyard behind the Hose and Hydrant, unreadable. “Come _on_ ,” Martin demanded, and bent to nip at Carl’s lower lip.

 

“You want me to be rough?” Carl’s voice gave nothing away, but his fingers dug into Martin’s hips a little more firmly.

 

Martin flinched, but concealed it. Let Carl think he liked sex rough. Martin’s emotions were too raw for tenderness, the schoolboy crush he’d originally developed on the ATC long since nurtured into a deep, humiliatingly intense adoration that made his insides feel flayed bare. “Yes,” he hissed, and groped at Carl’s behind.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

The touch of alcohol on Carl’s breath seemed to make Martin’s head swim. “Yes,” he repeated. This couldn’t be happening. All this time, all this yearning, and Carl had finally decided he wanted Martin.

 

Even if it was only for this evening. This half hour.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Carl’s voice was still steady, though his grip softened and he leant even closer, resting his forehead against Martin’s.

 

Martin’s heart fluttered in panic. He couldn’t let Carl see how he felt; it would never, never be reciprocated, and then Carl would know, would – well, Martin didn’t know what he would do, but he was sure it would hurt – far more than any rough sex might have done. “I – I do,” he stammered, and cursed the wobble in his tone.

 

Martin was amazed as Carl pulled him closer, one hand slipping into Martin’s boxers, finding the swell of his erection to fondle and making Martin gasp. “I know when I’m being lied to.” Carl’s hand stroked, dry friction catching Martin’s skin, making his knees shake as his hips jerked in spite of himself.

 

“I – I’m not lying –“

 

“Shush.” Carl kissed him, then, and Martin couldn’t breathe as they came together, the whole rest of the world falling away just as he’d feared it would if ever he found himself in Carl’s arms. “You don’t want rough.” Carl’s thumb slipped back and forth over the damp head of Martin’s cock, the arm he had around Martin’s lower back keeping them both propped against the wall of the security building. “I know you don’t.”

 

“H-how?” All hope of pretending was lost. Martin could only hold on as Carl navigated him higher.

 

Carl’s breath was short and choppy, his thigh warm against Martin’s as he crowded him back against the brickwork. “Because I’ve seen how you look at me. And I know that look.” Carl swiftly kissed Martin’s neck, nipped his ear. “I’ve been _returning_ that look, you pillock.”

 

“You can’t have been.” Martin screwed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to either moan or sob.

 

“Why not?”

 

“You’d never – you’d never – _oh_!” Martin didn’t even realise it was going to happen when it did. He convulsed against Carl, warm pulses dragged from the core of him before he could stop them erupting.

 

“There you are, shh, yes, that’s it…”

 

Martin’s nose was pressed into Carl’s neck, now, somehow. He blinked, muzzily, tension rushing back after a few bare seconds of elated satiation.

 

“You were saying?” Carl sounded slightly amused about something, and Martin’s heart sank. He’d known this would happen.

 

“You’d never feel that way,” he whispered, too dejected, too adrift in grief to bother even to hide in the moment.

 

Carl was shaking his head, though. “I do,” he murmured, and shifted against Martin, Martin registering the firm bulge at Carl’s crotch for the first time. “I really do.”

 

“You – what?” Nothing made sense.

 

“I like you. More than like you.”

 

Martin gripped Carl’s shoulders, eased him back. There was no mockery in Carl’s face. His gaze travelled down, fastened on Carl’s groin, evidence of attraction undeniable. Martin’s whole world flew back to him, reassembled – but differently to how it had been formed just five minutes before.

 

Martin blinked, once more, then tugged Carl back, the ATC swaying easily towards him. “Oh God,” Martin said, and his voice was a thready growl of long-suppressed desire. “Come here.”

 

Carl came.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr - jay-eagle.tumblr.com.


End file.
